This invention relates to a method and apparatus for dry cleaning and shining vehicles (and other waxable surfaces), but especially motor vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of a readily available commercial composition, improved according to the invention, for dry cleaning motor vehicles in combination with highly absorbent paper towels. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a kit for cleaning and shining motor vehicles and other waxable surfaces without need for external water. This invention also relates to an apparatus, composition and method whereby a solution completely free of wax content effectively permits levelling of a pre-existing wax surface that upon continued practice upgrades the gloss to the highest attainable standards.
It is conventional to clean a vehicle using soap and water, whether by hand or through the use of automated or semi-automated car wash installations. Such techniques are practiced both privately and commercially utilizing large volumes of water for rinsing the surface of the vehicle of an applied and accumulated detergent composition immersed in water. However, such techniques are unacceptable for a number of reasons.
First, washing with soap and water does not necessarily dissolve or remove all of the dirt and grime present on the surface of the vehicle. Some accumulation is petroleum-based, emerging on vehicle pathways through exhaust emissions, spillage, and wear of tires on surfaces. Such deposits are particularly miscible with water during a rain for deposit on the surface of the vehicle where it resists removal in a conventional soap and water washing process. A notable example of the deposit of petroleum-based products is the presence of tar on asphalt deposits from freshly-paved roads or roads which have been intensely heated environmentally. When such deposits are not completely removed from the surface, they are sooner or later waxed over by the application of a suitable car wax, thus progressively dulling the luster and the original brightness of the finish. When such dulling is compounded with the normal loss of luster of painted vehicular surfaces through fading, the original brightness of the finish is diminished.
A second shortcoming of soap and water washing of vehicles is that it presents a hazard to the vehicle finish. Rinsing an automobile with water does not generally completely remove the dust or grime. Thus, such dust and grime is removed by the use of a detergent-impregnated cloth, sponge or brush which are readily commercially available for this purpose. A substantial risk occurs to the surface of the vehicle using this questionable procedure since the loose grime which has been wetted is caused by the cloth, sponge or brush to be passed over the surface under pressure, possible resulting in abrasion of the surface finish. While soap and detergent may help alleviate this problem by acting as an emulsifier for some of the particles, wherein the particles can be flowed from the surface of the vehicle, such an approach is not completely satisfactory in protecting the surface.
Thirdly, soap and water are corrosive elements to the finish of the vehicle, resulting in a need for a fine film of wax to protect the surface.
Fourthly, the washing procedure in general use is ecologically wasteful, adding difficult-to-treat effluents to sewage systems and contaminants to the immediate area. An influx of substantial amounts of detergent-laden water into waste water systems significantly adds to the burdens of waste water removal by individuals and communities. Thus, it would be desirable to develop a cleaning system which eliminates the use of substantial amounts of water and facilitates disposal of by-products from the automotive cleaning process.
Fifthly, the present need for copious quantities of water confines the washing process to locations where such water is available and its disposal convenient. It would be convenient, therefore, if a car could be "dry-cleaned," i.e., cleaned without the need for external water at convenient locations such as parking garages, while stored, or while waiting for other purposes.
Finally, the processes known generally require separate washing, drying, waxing and polishing steps. It would be advantageous to combine all or most of these operations into a single procedure.
Thus, it is an overall objective of this invention to provide a quick, inexpensive, and easy to use method and apparatus to clean properly vehicle surfaces while providing a continuing maintenance and upgrading of the polished surface.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a kit for cleaning a vehicle which is utilizable without need for soap and water at remote locations at the convenience of the user.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for cleaning a vehicle surface which preserves and upgrades the luster and original brightness of the vehicle finish, while removing petroleum-based road grime.
It is further an objective of this invention to provide very highly glossed surfaces that effectively resist abrasion, dirt, grime and petroleum products; by providing such a glossed surface, it becomes easier to more efficiently remove these reduced but objectional products or residues.
It is also an objective of this invention to provide a composition, method and apparatus to clean and effectively produce an improved gloss on all waxable surfaces such as appliances, counter tops, fiberglass products, glazed surfaces such as tile and glazed pottery, plastics, aluminum, steel and stainless steel, chrome and glass, including mirrors, where clarity and brightness are important factors.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for removal of surface grime, by avoiding washing with soap and water, while effectively removing petroleum-based grime and eliminating hazards to the surface of the vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for removing petroleum-based grime from the surface of a vehicle while dissolving the grime and absorbing the dissolved grime in highly absorbent paper toweling, while avoiding the corrosive effect of water on the surface of the vehicle and especially in those areas which have been nicked by stones or rocks, exposing the metallic underlayer.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a review of the written description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.